Pocket Human
by pinksnail
Summary: In this universe pokémon are the masters, humans are the ones who fight. Pocket monsters become pocket humans. -A story told through the eyes of a young girl of just unforgiving life can be- (Possible pairings later fic)
1. Chapter 1

**~Pocket Human~**

* * *

In a brilliant flash of white I found myself quite suddenly being pulled from sleep. There was a sensation of jarring disorientation in which I could feel myself reaching out for a physical form, a way to stop this feeling of detachment. In less than a second I was on my hands and knees looking down at a spotless tiled floor. Tiles. Not Grass. Where was the grass?

My heart began to pound before I had even properly registered what that could mean. Tiles were artificial. And artificial things were made by pokémon. On reflex I brought my gaze upwards.

Oh how I wish I hadn't.

I sucked in a shaky breath as I saw the orange scales and flickering flame of a Charmander. He stared at me with clear look of displeasure before averting his eyes and letting out an irritated sigh. "And this is what happens when I pick last. I get the runt of the group."

"Ha! It's pathetic. Good Luck with becoming a Master now Blaze." Another voice spoke drawing my attention to the rest of the room. My eyes darted around frantically trying to take in my surroundings. I saw the other who had spoke. It was a Bulbasaur- a particularly cruel looking Bulbasaur. To his side I saw the promising sight of a human. One of me! I suddenly became hopeful and looked to him expectantly but to my despair he was cackling along with the Bulbasaur.

Tears gathered in my eyes and my body was trembling uncontrollably, causing the Bulbasaur and boy to laugh even harder while the Charmander just frowned. I felt so vulnerable.

Pokémon were bad. They were awful spiteful creatures. I knew this. My parents had taught me from a very young age not to go near pokémon. I was learning firsthand the repercussions of coming into contact with them. I was surrounded by them.

In desperation I continued to search the room, hoping there would be something or someone to help me. I quickly caught sight of another human squatting beside a Squirtle. I stared at him imploringly, pleading silently.

He looked at me sadly before gently shaking his head and turning away. He wouldn't help.

It was then that my tears began to fall. They streamed down my cheeks, splattering against the floor. My eyes and skin stung painfully and my nose ran. But I didn't care. Why should I? I might as well be dead instead of in the clutches of a pokémon.

"Quite now, the both of you!" Someone snapped and the laughter died. Through my tears I saw a blurred shape approaching me. I shrank back but did not move away. The more I resisted this the worse it would be for me in the long run. Angering a pokémon never resulted in good things.

My eyes began to clear and the pokémon before me became visible. It was a Farfetch'd. I always thought his kind looked rather odd, very out of place. I saw the green onion they were known to carry peaking out of his lab coat and a pair of glasses settled crookedly on his beak.

He reached out a feathered wing and patted my messy head of hair. I resisted the urge to recoil. "There, there human. You are not in danger." I held my breath as he continued to pet me and when he finally removed his wing I exhaled quietly, feeling extremely relieved. He then spun to face the Bulbasaur and his human, marching towards them quite angrily. He launched into a chain of reprimands, sounding quite vexed.

To my right I heard the Charmander click his tongue in a bored and irritated fashion. He didn't sound very happy to be here. I guess I could relate to him in that sense. I wasn't very happy either.

Slowly I began to shuffle away from the fiery pokémon towards the other human to my left. I crawled up to him and lightly tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at me. I waited for him to respond to my presence in some sort of way but he just sat there and stared.

"Um...Hello." I whispered nervously, taking care to keep myself as inconspicuous as possible.

"Hi." He greeted plainly.

"This place... There are... p-pokémon." By the way he watched me I could tell he was feeling sorry for me. I didn't like that. The way his eyes were full of pity made me feel shameful. I was a disgrace to humans. I raised my chin just a little bit higher and forced my voice to drop its shaking and breathiness. "Please could you tell me where I am? Why I am here?"

"This is Professor Argillite's lab. We're the starter humans given to new trainers. But then...you knew that, right?" He said, "I've never seen you in this lab before today. Were you transferred from another?"

My mouth was dry and I felt a lump begin to form in my throat. My next words were practically choked out. "I'm not from a lab."

"A previous owner?"

I shook my head. "No."

He looked to me in shock, hardly able to believe me. "But that means... You're a wild Human!? But you don't look like one at all. You have cut hair, and clothes!"

"What are you...?" The words died in my mouth as I looked down and saw a vest top and baggy red shorts clinging to my frame. A whimper escaped my lips before I could stop it, "What? Why is there-?" I grasped at the material covering me, a feeling of dread settling in my stomach. They were dressing me up in the clothes captured humans wore. That could only ever mean one thing and that was a fate I did not desire. I despised the very idea of it.

"No! No! Get them off!" I shrieked, grabbing the hem of my top. I attempted to viciously rip it from my body only to be stopped by the boy I had been talking to.

He quickly pulled my hands away from the vest. "What do you think you're doing!? Don't you have any sense of decency?" He exclaimed, shaking me by the shoulders.

"Stop it!" I cried, pushing him away. "I don't want to wear them! I don't want to fight!"

By this time everyone else in the room had taken notice of us. Drawn over by my outcry, they surrounded the two of us as I continued to try and remove the garments while the boy restrained me.

The Squirtle was the first to approach. She rushed over to the boy and started calling to him, frantically trying to get him to let go of me. "Red! Stop! Please let go of her!"

"Give it up Hydra," The Charmander gazed at us two humans, distaste flickering across his features. "You won't get through to them like that. Besides, it's clearly my human who is at fault." The lizard pokémon raised a burning claw and pressed it against my arm. The heat shot through my flesh in a flash of pain. I shrieked shrilly, immediately forgetting all about the clothes I wore.

The boy- Red- was startled enough to jump backwards. His eyes were wide and his mouth was parted in what must have been horror as he watched me cry and cradle my scorched wrist. He looked terrified.

"Blaze!" Hydra yelped, looking as stunned and appalled as Red was.

Blaze turned on her with a dark look, quite clearly ready to erupt into a fit of anger. His tail was an inferno of raging flames. He was furious.

Fortunately it was then the professor intervened. "This is quite enough! I expected you to act more mature than this! If I see this kind of behaviour again from any of you I will remove your humans and send you straight back to your parents. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor." The pokémon chorused drably.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Red approach me again, this time a lot more meekly. I began to retreat back but he gently took a hold of my arm and held up a green bottle. "Heal burn." He told me before settling into an uneasy silence as to not interrupt the Professor.

"Good." Professor Argillite sniffed, pushing his glasses further up his bill. He turned his attention towards me. "Now, what seems to be the problem young one?"

"The clothes! You're going to make me fight!" I answered distraughtly as Red sprayed my arm causing me to yelp. It stung quite badly but seemed to do the job.

Regrettably, I had forgotten that pokémon had never done well to understand us; replying to them was pointless really. Their tongue was easily perceivable to us and was processed effortlessly in our minds almost as if it were our own language we were hearing. But they were ignorant to our dialect.

I suppose living tucked away from pokémon civilization your whole life could easily let you forget things like that. I had forgotten many things in my short eleven years of life thus far.

Hydra interceded, "She was pulling at her clothes I think, Professor. Does she have a problem with them?"

"Ah... I was worried about something like this happening." The Farfetch'd said, his tone heavy. "You see, it is quite common with wild humans who have been newly captured to... behave erratically let's say. And in this case we have received such a reaction."

"You've given me a wild human!" Blaze all but yelled. "When I applied for this I had been under the impression I would be received a lab raised human or at least one already broken in. Not a vulgar human with the aptitude of a rock."

"You're one to talk about vulgar Blaze!" Hydra bristled, earning a snicker from the Bulbasaur.

"Linden." The professor warned with a scowl directed towards the Bulbasaur. "And Hydra this really isn't the right time."

"Sorry..." She mumbled shamefacedly while Linden just scowled.

"Yes, she was only recently captured." The professor continued, directing a hard look towards Blaze. "However I would be grateful if you could be understanding of the circumstances. You see, recently the other human we would be offering you suffered a serious injury in an accident... Unfortunately his injuries were past the point of healing; he died."

Hydra and Red gasped but Linden scoffed, "Jeez Hydra, don't act like your Grandma's gone and kicked the bucket. Humans die like that all the time, especially if they're weak."

"How can you say that?" She was aghast, then angry. "That's appalling! You can't shrug off death like it means nothing."

She was right. That was appalling. But I hadn't expected anything less from a pokémon.

"He's right though. Humans dying isn't uncommon." Blaze spoke callously, shrugging.

_They're all the same._

Linden leered unpleasantly, "I guess a country pokémon like you wouldn't have seen much of that though. Mummy and Daddy kept you protected from that, did they? Didn't let you out into the big wide world? But now you're here they can't protect you from it. So what are you going to do? Run away?"

"Like I would!" She threw the grass pokémon a fierce look, bubbles beginning to form at her feet.

I saw Red tense beside. His expression was grim but determined, eyes fixed upon those his master gazed on with such fury. _Don't tell me he's preparing to fight against that horrid Bulbasaur?_

The human beside the Bulbasaur made a strange face when his stare met Red's. His head tilted- an invitation. His mouth curled- a display. His eyes narrowed- a threat.

Red's breath against my shoulder became a growl.

I shifted away from him, away from the impending fight.

"All of you calm down now!" And the tension was gone.

The professor had intervened before things got nasty, placing himself between them. "I was very serious about what I said earlier. I will take your humans away if you continue. But I know Linden was being extremely discourteous there Hydra so I will be lenient and as for you Linden...Well, you've always been a bit of a problem pokémon, from the very moment you hatched."

"What's that meant to mean old timer?!" Linden growled at the farfetch'd, but after receiving a humourless stare he quietened and settled for sulking instead.

"As I was saying, the other human we had ready has very sadly died- quite the serious topic." These words seemed to be aimed towards Linden and Blaze.

"Professor?" Hydra began timidly, "If you don't mind answering...How did he die?"

"It was all a case of bad timing and poor luck. It was a very unfortunate accident. And younger humans tend to not be as... robust, let's say, as older ones. The accident itself happened on the day the military were passing through town-"

"-I remember that!" Linden chimed in eagerly.

The professor heaved a sigh. "Yes Linden, I'm sure you do."

"Yeah! I went to watch them. They were so cool! One showed me a battle scar!"

"Linden, we don't care about that!" Hydra exclaimed heatedly.

"You're just jealous."

"I am not jealous! Don't be so petty."

"Petty!? What are you talking about?"

"Oh sorry." Hydra said with a smirk, an expression she didn't seem to pull very often. Linden obviously made for a special case. "Petty means to be small-minded and spiteful."

Linden's face burned in embarrassment and anger. "I know what it means!"

Blaze spoke, surprising everybody. "Shut up Linden. Listen."

He was as cold as he had been before. That was not surprising. What intrigued me was his sudden interest in the death of the human- a creature he had shown such contempt for. I cautiously made my return to a position beside Red. From there I made sure to study Blaze's expression throughout the rest of the recount.

"Ah...Thank you Blaze." Even the professor was surprised. "Ahem! Er, as I was saying... Well, there's not really much left to say... The human ran out in front of the military parade and I've heard he was causing a ruckus. That's what pokémon there said. I unfortunately wasn't present or I'm sure such a terrible thing wouldn't have happened but...They burned him. Badly. They thought he was going to attack someone. He must have been spooked by something, it's the only explanation. He was a mild-mannered human; he'd never be so vicious to attack unprovoked..."

I watched him- Blaze. He didn't look shocked, happy, angry...nothing. His expression was that same stupid little scowl. I think it must have been permanently stuck to his face. It was...annoying. I had expected something. Anything.

Frowning, I tore my eyes away from him and let my gaze settle on _my_ burn- now much less red but still smarting.

Blaze burned me. The military burned that boy.

How horrible.

I felt like crying again. Horrible. _Horrible. _But that is what it is to live in this world. What a pokémon says goes. No questions asked. I wished it was different.

I turned to Red. "Were you..." My voice was croaky, barley audible. I gulped, as to clear the lump in my throat that always developed whenever I tried to suppress tears. "Were you there when it happened?"

"No," He shook his head sadly, "I'm from a different lab. I wasn't raised here."

"Oh." I said. There was simply nothing else that could be said.

We both fell into a dour silence and only half listened to the argument that had arisen between Hydra and Linden with the professor attempting to act as peacekeeper. Blaze studied the bare walls, clearly disinterested, and the other human watched the fight unfold from the sidelines, jeering at Hydra and cheering for his master.

My face contorted into a glower. I glared at the boy, disgusted. He might as well have been a pokémon.

Red followed my gaze and mirrored my expression. "That's Blue." He told me grimly.

"He doesn't seem very nice."

"He's not." Red agreed. "I've only been at this lab for a few days but that's enough for me to be sure of that."

"I'll stay away from him then." I certainly did not want to be at the mercy of someone like him.

Red's eyes were sombre as he asked me, "What if you couldn't avoid him? What if...you had to fight him?"

"Why in Arceus' name would I fight him?!" I was incredulous at the time, but Red's next few words stimulated an awareness I was not prepared for.

"Come on already!" His tone was surprisingly harsh; it made me flinch. "You're not some feral human now; you are captured. You will probably have to fight Blue one day. You will probably have to fight _me_ one day. You need to get used to the idea now before it's too late."

At first I was shocked at Red's unforgiving delivery of the warning. My hurt look was enough to make him mumble an apology and say softly, "Think about it."

So I did. I thought about what he had said, how he had said it, and then it occurred to me. I understood then.

The austerity of it, the roughness to his voice... Saying the things I needed to know kindly would never work. It was like the idea of sheltering a child- some protection is good but too much will make them feeble.

I came to the horrible conclusion that from before that day I had been sheltered. My whole life my parents had done their very best to keep me away from anything that might have caused me upset or injury. In a secluded little cave we had lived, away from Pokémon, even away from so many of my own kind. I knew nothing of the world except what they had told me.

They had not told me enough it seemed. I knew of herbs and foods, trees' growth and rivers' currents, words and pictures, but they had never taught me how to be strong.

If Red wasn't tough with me now, who would be? The answer to that scared me. Whoever was tough with me next would undoubtedly be someone who intended me harm. It would not be to teach me a lesson my parents failed to teach.

"Thank you." I uttered gratefully, not quite able to meet his eyes. He appeared to understand my appreciation though because he smiled at me, a small encouraging smile.

And with surprising ease, I returned it.

* * *

**My attempt at a dark pokemon fic!**

**Yay or Nay?**

**I don't know if this has been done before with all the role reversing of pokemon and humans but I thought I'd try it out. I was just thinking about how the pokemon universe is actually really dark, you know, with the animal abuse issues that have cropped up in the past. So my mind spurts out this idea and I had to write it straight away. ****I've interpreted Red and Blue in a different way in this fic because its an AU really and I thought their personalities would be this way in this universe. **

**I haven't really had the chance to check this. I'm in the middle of lots of exams at the minute but I'll come back to check it at a later date.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Pocket Human~**

* * *

The pokémon talked for a while longer, the professor handing out various items. I heard the words 'Ningen ball' and 'Ningendex' being thrown around a lot. I asked Red what they were and he told me it was technology all to do with us- humans. He told me the Ningen ball was a device used to capture wild humans during a battle and also where humans can rest. Apparently I had been in one just a little while ago. I didn't really like the thought of having been kept within a tiny piece of metal but then the more curious part of my mind marvelled at how such a creation could have come into existence. It seemed like magic.

Red explained the Ningendex to me too. It was like a minicomputer, he told me. I didn't know what a computer was but I nodded along anyway (I didn't want to appear too dumb). He described the Ningendex to be a mechanism used to catalogue humans- taking into account stature, gender, race, likes and dislikes. I found the pokémon's strange obsession with keeping track on us rather disturbing but Red though it was intriguing.

I also voiced my thought on running away. Red told me not to. He said I was safer here as a captured human rather than trying to fend for myself against other wild humans. I really wasn't sure about that though. I felt on edge, my eyes kept flickering to the exit and I couldn't sit still. The urge to make a run for it was steadily increasing but Red had won over my trust. He gave the impression of having good judgment and a good heart so for now I decided to take his word for it (as difficult as it was to believe). After all, I did get burnt within minutes of being here- it hardly seemed all that safe.

"Human, return." Sucked away in the middle of a conversation with Red I felt the familiar jarring sensation, a bright white light taking over my vision. For a moment I was nothingness but then I became whole again. The place was dark and large but at the same time somewhat pleasant and warm. There wasn't much to look at- nothing to look at to be precise. It was just empty darkness.

Muffled voices echoed around the space, like I was hearing them through a wall. "Blaze, she was clearly talking to Red. That was quite rude. Poor thing didn't even know you were putting her back in the ball." Hydra! That was Hydra- the less scary one.

"I said 'human, return'. If that isn't enough of a warning I don't know what is." Definitely Blaze.

"You have to tell your human, face to face. Don't just say something out of the blue and expect her to be listening. And you shout really start thinking about names for her. My human is called Red..."

I listened to them argue for some time longer, soon realising that I would not be coming out of this ningen ball for a while yet. I felt bad that I hadn't been able to say goodbye to Red; I wasn't sure when I would get to see him again. I could only hope Blaze didn't dislike Hydra that much.

With a sigh I settled myself down. Curled up with my knees tucked under my chin, I waited for sleep. I drifted off thinking of my given name and how strange it was that I couldn't remember it.

...

I awoke with a jolt as my body fell against the ground. I felt moisture beneath my skin and the soft touch of grass blades. A smile took over my face. I let my eyes remain close and my body stilled. I let myself become enveloped in the smell and feel of the familiar sensation of earth.

I felt a heat behind me. My eyes snapped open as I remembered the horrible feeling of a burn, remembering the look of sizzling flesh. It was enough to make me feel nauseous all over again.

Blaze stood behind me, body heating in anger, tail flaring up. He was angry, very angry. But what had I done?

I stared at him in both fear and confusion. He seemed to be performing some kind of motion, arms moving furiously. "Behind! Behind!" He bellowed.

_Behind? _Barely had I craned my neck to look back before a fist came crashing against my cheek. The force of the strike had me falling back against the ground again, my head hitting the solid earth with a painful thud. I felt the impact send vibration through my skull and my vision faltered for a split second.

My mind was a sleepy muddle as I attempted to make out who, where, why, what and how. I began to put pieces together and it clicked that sticking around for a second punch was not a good idea.

I scrambled to get up, narrowly missing another fist to the face. I fled away from the threat and in my disorientation I ran straight into a tree. I clutched at the bark, trying to steady myself and gain some kind of grip on the situation.

I forced myself to turn around, my body complying sluggishly. It is never a good idea to leave your back unguarded to an unknown enemy. I could work out that much.

I saw a human before me. She was a girl like me, appearing to be around the age of fourteen, also like me. Unlike me however she was as I once was- free and unchained. She didn't wear human clothes. Her body was uncovered, as bare as the day she was born. She was no captured human. The world was limitless to her.

The rubbing of my top underneath my armpits suddenly became annoyingly blatant in its aggravation of my skin. I felt the cloth wrapped around me like restraints. My clothes' presence was blazingly apparent now that I saw this girl.

A stab of jealousy surged through me. I would give anything to be in her place.

Blaze's voice filled the air and my attention was on him again. "What are you doing? We are in the middle of a battle! Get your act together!"

_A battle? _A battle. Too soon.

Hydra was right about needing to warn me about things. It definitely would have been nice for some forewarning this time around. Some training would have been helpful too. I didn't know how to fight. What was Blaze thinking?

I wasn't strong. I wasn't skilled. How did he expect me to pull this off?

The sound of thundering feet and Blaze's shout to "dodge" had me diving from the tree, once again barely avoiding the attack of this girl. I dashed away to a safe distance to at least allow myself some time to think.

A feral growl emerged from the girl's throat that made my blood run cold. Her gaze fell on me and it was full of such ferocity and bloodlust I turned completely rigid with fear. The fear I felt for this fellow human, a girl of my age, scared me more than any pokémon I had encountered.

How odd it was. I never imagined I could be scared of one of my own kind but here I was, sent lily-livered by a human. However I had never imagined a human could behave like this. My parents had told me all humans were kind souls, loving creatures. Maybe there are a few bully-like humans, they told me. It made it easier to accept Blue when I had seen him cackling at other's misfortune. But the deranged animalistic nature I saw now was unlike anything I could have dreamed of. Not even the pokémon I saw in my nightmares gave me the look this girl gave me now.

And as I saw her more clearly I caught sight of the blood. In dry smears it covered the palms of her hands, caked the soles her feet, rimmed the insides of her teeth. It was there discreetly, like dirt under fingernails- barely noticeable. But once you know it's there you cannot ignore it. Your eyes will flit back to it no matter how you try to forget.

In this instant of fear I found myself relying on Blaze, my eyes looking for his in a fit of desperation, for the need of a plan. I was sure to look back on this moment and find it strange that my hope of survival against a creature that left me petrified rested on a pokémon, of all creatures, that I also found quite terrifying.

I experienced a bizarre sensation as his eyes met mine. It was almost like feeling something pass between us. Understanding. That's what it was. I was sure of it.

But I didn't have long to dwell on it as Blaze was soon sending me orders, "Rely on your speed and only aim for weak points. The back of the knee is good spot to go for."

His words had me moving and before I knew it I had ducked behind the girl while she had been distracted by Blaze talking. I surprised myself when I managed to deck her, watching her fall to the floor in disbelief. Fighting wasn't as hard as I had made it up to be.

"Ah!" I shrieked when I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. I tried to shake her off but her grip just tightened, nails digging into my skin. I gasped in pain as blood began to drip down my right foot. Her lips stretched into a menacing grin as she listened to my pain. "Oopsie." She hissed delightedly and tugged hard on my ankle. Now I was knocked to the floor too and at a huge disadvantage. If I wasn't in a position to be able to distance myself from her my speed would do me no good.

The wind was knocked from me and my head was spinning. I hardly noticed the girl clamber up to be crouching over me. Dirtied hands slipped around my neck and then I realised how much trouble I was in. She pushed down on my throat, slowly suffocating me. I could feel the tightness of her hands against my skin and the desperation of the air to enter my lungs. My gaze skittered over the muscles so much larger than mine that contorted as their owner pressed against me and I wheezed my protests.

She was brawny but that didn't mean I couldn't beat her. Blaze's words echoed in my head. _Weak points. _I thought. That was what I needed.

Her knees pinned down my arms and I certainly couldn't move my head, but my legs were unrestrained. _Weak points..._ I could only summon one idea at that time and it seemed like a bit of a cheap shot. But this battle meant life and death. There was no time to be worrying about civility when this girl had none to spare for me.

I raised a leg and jabbed my knee upwards- straight where it counts. She may not be male but it was certain to hurt badly anyway.

It was rather disgusting, having to put my knee against such a place. Yet it did make me see the value of clothing for the first time. No one would be butting their knee up my privates so easily.

She rolled off me with a shriek and I wasted no time in getting up and kicking her while she was down. Straight into her ribs, the toe of my trainer slammed into her side. Again. Again.

"Kick the head!" Blaze called.

The head. Kick. Again. Again.

I didn't stop kicking until I saw her eyes fluttered shut. But even then I was scared she would suddenly leap up and attack me. Keeping my eyes trained on her unconscious form I slowly backed away and when I felt I was far enough fell to the floor in a tired heap. Tears were leaking from my eyes and sporadic shudders past through my body. The sudden release of fear and pain only weighed down on me now, when all the adrenalin was gone.

The skin of my feet, hands and neck were sore- my neck especially so. I ran my fingers along the bruised skin and felt its tenderness. She had left her mark on me, that girl.

Blaze approached me, with a strangely appreciative glint to his eyes. "Not bad, Human. Maybe you're not so much of a runt, even though your performance was very sloppy."

I couldn't even work up the energy to be scared of him right now. Besides...he didn't seem so frightening anymore. Now that I knew what horror truly was I couldn't picture Blaze in the same light. If the word monster were to be mentioned I would have originally pictured Blaze now all I could see were those blood framed teeth. It was a haunting image that was etched into my mind and ready to appear in the nightmares to come.

Blaze was practically tame in comparison. What was a burn compared to the shock of my own kind attempting to brutally crush my windpipe while enjoying it?

I was not scared now. If anything I felt angry. Blaze should have been more helpful and sympathetic. _If he's my trainer he should bloody well act like it!_

But I really couldn't summon a scowl right at that time. A blank stare would do.

"You will fight again tomorrow." Still no training? Another fight? I found myself not caring. I was just glad he was giving me a night's rest. "Human, return."

_Back to sleep I go_.

* * *

**I do so enjoy writing this one. Its a shame I don't get to pay attention to this fic as often as I would like.**

**Ningen- Its the japanese word for human if you didn't know. It will be like the equivalent to 'poké'.**

**I'm not sure if I skipped in and out of tenses in the wrong places so if you do spot something please tell me.**


End file.
